


cliché

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: assorted [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, bros dating each other without dating each other, lapslock, mark is one talented multitasking mf, markson are THAT couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: jackson wants his first kiss to be a cliché.





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> i've been very sad since the events of december and i wrote this to cheer myself up.
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so i apologize for any mistakes.

_"i want my first kiss to be super cliché, but i don't want to plan it out. feel me?"_

-

“you know what i want?” jackson says one day when they’re chilling in his room, him lying on the bed and mark sitting on the floor, leaning against it, watching a movie while working their way through the whole tray of cookies his mother had baked for them.

"a sugar daddy?"

"that _and_ i want my first kiss to be super cliché, but I don’t want to plan it out. feel me?”

more like, mark was trying to watch the movie while jackson did everything in his power to do anything but. he currently had a cookie in one hand and his phone in the other, while reading the subtitles on the screen and listening to his friend.

jackson knows mark is listening, just like he knows the sky is blue and the grass is green. mark always listens.

“i want it to be completely spontaneous, i wanna be taken by surprise. i wanna be swept off my feet and all that, you know?”

mark makes a muffled sound of acknowledgement around the cookie he’s chewing while his eyes are trained on the screen where ahn hyungjoon is picking a fight with some men who are talking shit about kang ha yeong’s weight. his phone chirps, turning his attention away from the screen.

“i want to be kissed in the rain, like rachel mcadams in the notebook. no wait - that’s too sappy.”

“what about the spiderman kiss?”

“where am i going to find someone with his superpowers?”

“or that couple from step up. the second one.”

“i’m hot but i don’t have the moves like briane.” 

mark nodded, another cookie in his mouth, (mark had a sweet tooth and his mother took every opportunity to stuff mark with any type of dessert when he came over) as he concentrated on typing out a text. jackson sighs, rolling over on to his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed. he has an upside-down view of the screen, but he doesn’t care, having lost interest in the movie long ago. his eyes wander over to the platter of cookies by mark’s knee. he feels too lazy to reach over so he asks mark to get him one.

mark, obviously still immersed in the text he’s typing, distractedly turns his head towards jackson, offering him the cookie in his mouth. jackson leans forward to accept the cookie, mark opens his mouth slightly, so jackson can take it, but he miscalculates, causing it to drop to the floor and jackson’s mouth to meet his.

they stay like that, mouths pressed together, lips sticky sweet with chocolate. 

mark’s phone buzzes and they break apart.

_"oh my god, cliché!"_

"wasn't planned though."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy reading this and are taking care of yourselves. xo.
> 
> p.s. the movie they're watching is 100 days with mr. arrogant.


End file.
